


Waited my whole life for you

by justinmymindpalace, Obviously_Sherlocked_Anya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Bedsharing, Boyfriends, Cuddling, Cute, Dreaming, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Giggling, Happy times, Innocence, John reassures him, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, Laughter, Love, M/M, Morse - Freeform, Morse Code, S1 compliant, S2 compliant, S3 compliant, Sherlock's Shy And Nervous, Sherlock's Touchy, Sleeping Together, Soulmates, Spooning, Sussex, Sweet, Tears, Touch, forking, kiss, major fluff, neck kisses, outpouring of feels, relationship, s4 compliant, sleeping, so much love, take a note moftiss, these two are so damn in love, unestablished to established, very minor angst, we wrote this in the space of a few hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinmymindpalace/pseuds/justinmymindpalace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obviously_Sherlocked_Anya/pseuds/Obviously_Sherlocked_Anya
Summary: Co-authored gentle, loving fluff between this couple in their manoeuvring from friends to lovers .So many feels, cute secrets and some truths...Endless thanks to @Obviously_Sherlocked_Anya for letting me post this and on our collaboration!Let us know your thoughts and enjoy :)





	

**_What's your decision? SH_ **

_You want me to decide now? JW_

**_Yes. Waiting is dull. SH_ **

_Of course it is. Yes, then. JW_

**_Yes? SH_ **

_That's what I said, yes. JW_

**_Don't go 'sassy' on me John. SH_ **

_Well, what else do you want me to say, Sherlock? JW_

**_I don't know John! It's all too confusing. SH_ **

_Just /talk/ to me, then. JW_

**_I can't. It's complex. You know that. SH_ **

**_I'm not good with emotions. Feelings. SH_ **

_I know that, Sherlock. Talking helps, though. JW_

_This isn't easy for me either, you know. JW_

**_I know. SH_ **

**_I suppose in these circumstances a ‘sorry’ is appropriate. SH_ **

_It's okay. Don't apologise. JW_

**_I don't know how to do this John. SH_ **

_We can figure it out together, Sherlock. JW_

_You won't do this alone, Sherlock, of course. You trust me, don't you? JW_

**_I do. Do you trust me? SH_ **

_With my life. I always have. JW_

**_Likewise. SH_ **

_Good. I'll always be here for you. JW_

_[Slight Delay] Can I see you? I... I feel like we should be together to talk about this. JW_

**_I'm in my room. SH_ **

_Lovely. I'll be right there. JW_

**_Hurry up. SH_ **

_I'm hurrying! JW_

* * *

 

John smiled as he tucked his mobile away in his pocket, jogging down the steps and into the flat to meet Sherlock. He paused before their large mirror, fussing with his clothes and his hair for a moment before deciding that he looked good enough to see the other man. He sighed, a soft flush on his cheeks as he approached Sherlock's door. He knocked to alert the detective of his presence, before stepping inside and glancing towards Sherlock, still smiling. "Hi."

Sherlock looked up from where he was perched on the edge of his bed, evidently worrying with edge of the duvet with his fingers. Upon seeing John's smile, he visibly relaxed and returned a small smile, before elegantly getting up to fiddle with a photo frame on top of his chest of drawers, his back now turned away from John. Desperately trying to act normal and not appear as flustered as he was.

John's eyes followed the detective as he stood to toy with the photograph, and he hesitated for only a moment before approaching him. With a small inhale, he reached up and rested his hand gingerly on Sherlock's shoulder. "Okay?" he asked, voice scarcely more than a whisper. He didn't want to frighten the man. He didn't want to make him uncomfortable or worry him. He just wanted to make him happy, of course.

As John's palm touched Sherlock's shoulder he flinched, he hadn't anticipated this and forced himself to calm down. It was a gesture of relief, John was obviously trying to show Sherlock that everything was ok. He felt himself unconsciously leaning back into the press of John's warm touch, lowering his shoulders and turning around to face him as he let go of fiddling with the picture. "Yes, I-I don't know quite how to do this, there are far too many apertures in my knowledge of this but yes, I'm good" his smooth baritone was soft and wavering, however hard he was trying to prevent it from betraying him. He brought his own hand to clasp around John's right bicep gently. Grounding himself but testing the waters with John inquisitively.

John didn't recoil to Sherlock's flinch, has he had anticipated the man being a bit nervous. He waited until Sherlock twisted around to look at him, tenderly rubbing the man's upper arm as he explained what he was feeling. He nodded, not saying anything more and waiting until Sherlock's long fingers curled around his own arm. His features softened kindly and with only a bit of hesitation in his heart, lifted his unoccupied hand and cradled Sherlock's cheek in his palm. "I'm still John, you know. Nothing's really changed. There's not that much to learn. We're still the same, but we get to do this. We can be...closer. Does that make sense?"

Sherlock sucked in a breath as John's hand cradled his cheek, revelling in the new sensation.  
Oh.  
He nodded as John spoke in understanding before reaching over to hug John, stiffly at first as he feared this was too much to ask from John already in terms of bodily contact but all the same resting his head on the doctor's broad shoulder and sighing. "I know, I..." he started "Can I do this? Is this ok?" he whispered, his voice dropping lower and sighing deeply.

John felt all the tension in his body just dissipate as Sherlock's arms curled around his smaller body, enveloping him in the wonderful sensation. He looped his arms around Sherlock's waist, nestling his face in Sherlock's sweet-smelling curls. "Very, very okay," he whispered, lips brushing Sherlock's ear as he spoke. "I've wanted to hold you like this for so long, Sherlock," he confessed, voice gentle as he traced meaningless patterns into Sherlock's dress shirt.

He positively preened at John's admission and curled up closer to John, feeling his heartbeat against his chest. "Me too" Sherlock whispered, a rose colour tinting his cheeks as he relished in John's warmth. He was in his beige jumper. It was so comfortable to lie on. He'd have to see if they upholstered pillows in the material. Coming out of his trance he lifted his head up slowly to meet John's eyes "John, were you just smelling my hair?" he said, pulling a bemused look.

John's eyes were closed, and he was totally cherishing every second of this. He was still smiling, only because this still felt like such a dream. Holding Sherlock, having his feelings reciprocated, it all felt too good to be real. He felt so unbelievably fortunate. When Sherlock shifted, he blinked and glanced to the other man, flushing deeply to that inquiry. He nodded sheepishly. "You smell really nice. Every inch of you is nice."  
"You're quite the flatterer John, I could say the same about yourself" Sherlock replied, with only the slightest hint of sarcasm with a small smile. He was almost intoxicated by John, drinking in the sight of him. So much for his body being transport and undermining sentiment before. He uncurled himself from John to offer his open palm with twitchy fingertips and nodded towards the bed. "I'm not trying to be presumptuous but can we lie there, that way we can be more comfortable" Sherlock stated, looking down at the floor in case, unsure if that was the right thing to say.

"Really?" John laughed quietly, biting his lip to keep from smiling too much. His cheeks were still hot and ruddy, but he felt so good, so content like this. When Sherlock offered his hand, he didn't hesitate to accept it, entangling their fingers with a gentle, firm touch. He didn't want Sherlock to worry about anything. "I'd love that, Sherlock. You don't know how many nights I've wanted to just sit and cuddle with you. All very soppy. It's almost embarrassing," he murmured, leading Sherlock to the bed and gesturing that he sit and get comfortable first.  
"You have no idea how long I have dreamed of the same John. Craved it. As of now, I'll make cuddling a new rule that we must adhere to then, every evening". The serious tone Sherlock relayed made John laugh and shake his head fondly at Sherlock’s furrowed brows. He watched as his long-limbed, ethereal detective shrugged off his burgundy silk dressing gown and dramatically sat down on the bed, before lying back stock still, with his hands flat by his sides and staring up at the ceiling waiting for John.

"I will happily obey that rule," John assured, happily watching as Sherlock settled into the bed. Or so say settled. He seemed the epitome of tense. He’ll change that thank you very much. He kicked off his shoes before joining the other man, snuggling to his side and reaching up to caress Sherlock's cheekbone. Sherlock continued to lie prone, awkward but desperate to learn how he was supposed to react. He should have paid more attention to the terrible rom coms John occasionally watched on Saturday nights when there was nothing else on. Or so he claimed.  
"Have I ever told you just how beautiful you are?" he said quietly, eyes so soft and affectionate as they gazed upon the detective. He was totally lovesick because of this stunning (but sometimes right-pain-in-the-arse) man, and he wasn't upset at all. He loved this. It felt so good.  
Sherlock turned his head to the side as John spoke softly to him, and bit his lower lip as his body tingled at the compliments. How had he denied himself these feelings for so long? "Kiss me" Sherlock said abruptly, rolling onto his side and employing his incredibly serious and quite frankly demanding tone again (no change there then) but it was purely due to his incessant need to display his love for John right this instant.

John wasn't offended by Sherlock's stiffness, as it was a strange situation they were in together. They had never been this close before, and this was the first time either of them were really expressing their feelings to the other. They both needed to get used to all this. He was more than happy to just stay like this, but when Sherlock spoke again, his mind short-circuited.  
He most certainly hadn't expected Sherlock to want this so early into this relationship. He wasn't going to deny the man hat he desired, though, not at all. He cupped Sherlock's cheek again, resting their foreheads together and letting their noses brush. He smiled. "Just tell me if it's too much," he breathed, before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Sherlock's, melting into it completely. God, how had he lived without this in his life?

As John's soft lips made contact with Sherlock's he actually whimpered. (Vaseline user? Shaved this morning. Much smoother than anticipated) God. He hadn't meant to do that! He tried pulling back but it seemed to encourage John and he planted his hands upon Sherlock's face and reassured him. Divine. He had always thought kissing was simply a boring mushing of lips, just like when Susie from down the road tried to kiss him at age 6 in their garden mid pirates and fairies (they had coalesced that she could be Tinkerbell simply due to the fact that she was a fairy who knew how to handle fearsome Pirates).  
Oh, but John was proving him wrong entirely.  
He slightly clashed teeth in his desperation when he stopped day dreaming but John slowed him down, reducing the pressure and tilting his head for him for better purchase. Then he felt John's tongue run along his own lower lip, why on earth? Oh. Yes! Sherlock pulled back as soon as John did, gasping for breath, sucking in deep gusts of oxygen. He stared wide eyed, open mouthed and happy back at his perfect John. "That was astounding, simply brilliant! John, you are by far the best kisser in the world!" he pulled John's face closer and fiddled with his hair mumbling whilst he fell back against the pillows.  
John's heart flipped as he heard that delicious whimper against his lips, fingertips trembling against Sherlock's skin as he framed the man's face with his hands and kissed him until he calmed. He couldn't think of anything more than Sherlock's rosy, delectable lips, totally addicted to them after a single kiss. He'd kissed many people, men and women, in his life, but nothing had ever more right than this moment with Sherlock. When the curly brunet got a little too hurried, he soothed him with his lips until he was moving gently, more precisely. Then, the doctor dragged his tongue along the seam of Sherlock's lips, enjoying every moment until they finally separated, breathless and thrilled. His chest heaved as Sherlock exclaimed his praise, and he grinned, allowing himself to be tugged closer and pressing sweet little kisses to every inch of Sherlock's skin as his lips could reach. "You're unbelievable. Kissing's never felt so good before. Do you really think I'm the best?" He was teasing slightly, just so happy to have made Sherlock this happy.

"John, I have never been so certain. You may be an idiot at some things, but you definitely live up to your reputation when it comes to kissing" Sherlock whispered out sleepily. He was now resting his head on John's clavicle, letting his breathing settle and wrapping his arm possessively around John's stomach. "Can we just cuddle now? Later we can do that think called forking can't we? I looked it up on google and it looks a very comfortable hugging position" he said happily, taking in John's lovely scent and sighing. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so tired, content and comfortable in an embrace. John must be the special one then. The one for him.  
John wasn't even bothered by Sherlock suggesting that he was thick (in certain aspects), as he was so pleased to have satisfied Sherlock like this. None of his previous partners ever appreciated him as much as Sherlock did. It was flattering. He languorously combed his fingers through Sherlock's curls, kissing the top of his head occasionally, because he was finally allowed to do so. "Of course, Sherlock. We can do whatever you'd like," he assured his lover (but wondering if Sherlock had confused spooning with forking. No matter. Both are quite fine) then closing his eyes and simply enjoying this time in the intimate company with the other man. "You can sleep, if you'd like. I'm not going anywhere. I've got you."

"Can we go under the duvets so we can rest?" Sherlock mumbled, his eyelids drooping. It must be the hard work from the latest gardener serial murders case he had helped Lestrade with and his fellow imbeciles on, all now catching up with him as he tried not to yawn. "I'm not sleepy" he tried to protest as John tried soothing him to sleep, although he knew the truth was quite to the contrary as he tried but failed to pull the duvet over him and John. "Absolutely" John told the other man with a knowing look, wriggling around until he could grasp the top of the duvet and drape it over their bodies.  
Sherlock was now considering undressing in case he did fall asleep and end up creasing his crisp new white Dolce and Gabbana shirt. Plucking with tired fingers at his buttons but it seemed John wasn’t bothered about their clothes and far more interested in just being cosy together. It was so good to see him like this, sleepy and soft and beautiful. He’d never leave him again.  
"I think I should state that I'm not going anywhere either John, never, because you're perfect" he paused as John elbowed him lightly for anticipating his thoughts but carried on combing his curls gently with his fingers, like a massage. Thank you," he whispered, smiling and continuing with his ministrations.

"Why me though John? I-"

To that last bit, he pressed a gentle kiss to Sherlock's forehead to encourage the man to look at him. "And you're perfect, too, Sherlock. You're clever and you're gorgeous, scars and all. We both have them and you've saved my life from being so, so ordinary. I could never express in words just how much you mean to me."

"T-thankyou. And I, you. I may be an 'utter cock' at time but I wouldn't be the man I am today without you. Who knew there was so much to learn about the Universe through watching those inane Prof. Brian Cox documentaries with you" the deep baritone rumbled, trying humour to deflect from the fact he was biting his lip to stop himself tearing up at John's kind words.  
He didn't do this. Ever.

A drop.

He wiped at his eyes in futile and when John asked he simply replied "Hayfever" and nestled closer to John. "Does this position hurt your shoulder at all? Are you sure you don't want to get changed?" he suddenly was very concerned for his John's wellbeing in their newfound relationship and conveyed this with much sincerity.

John laughed quietly to Sherlock's words, his heart just aching with all the adoration he felt for his man. He hugged him close, snuggling deep into his arms and treasuring what they had. When he noticed Sherlock getting emotional, he didn't say anything, not wanting to embarrass him. To that digressing comment, he nodded and rubbed Sherlock's back soothingly. "Not at all. I'll tell if I get sore, okay? Don't worry," he murmured, smiling to the other man and continuing to caress him and make him feel cared for.

Sherlock nodded once more, and waited with bated breath before he began talking once more "Stay with me forever John, those years without you killed me. I can't function without you, you're everything to me. You probably think this sounds far too drastic for a formerly self-proclaimed sociopath but it's true. There's so much I want and need to tell you. I-I...I don't know if this is too early to tell you. That's all. I don't want you to believe I am rushing everything but Mummy always told me to be honest and to try and be open about my feelings to those I love, John. I want to care for you just as much as you care for me, if you'll let me. I may be naive and ignorant in this area but I'm not irresponsible" he felt John's eyebrows raise comically at that "maybe with experiments in the kitchen sometimes, but I want to know how to make you just as happy as I. That's all." he finished, rubbing small circles with the pad of his thumb into John's hip, trembling but fascinated.

Lying in Sherlock's arms as the man spilled his heart out, John found he was totally enchanted. This man was too good for him. He did not deserve one centimetre of Sherlock Holmes, but he'd damn well give him everything he could possibly wish for. Christ, he loved this man more than anything else in the world. When Sherlock mentioned not being irresponsible, he grinned slightly and chuckled to that next bit. "You make me happy by just being you, Sherlock. I'd love to be yours forever. I honestly couldn't imagine anything more wonderful. I want to grow old with you," he was whispering that last bit, reaching to rest his hand atop Sherlock's on his hip. He felt so unbelievably blessed.  
"Can I tell you a secret?" Sherlock spoke quietly, and felt John squeeze his arm as a prompt to continue, assuring him that he could say what he wished to.  
"I like bees and want to study them when we're too old to work in London" gaining confidence in his abilities, placed a small kiss to John's collarbone and let his eyes fall shut. Content. To that confession, the smaller man smiled, leaning in to kiss Sherlock's lips again. "God, you are so good, Sherlock. I can already imagine the two of us, living in a cottage in Sussex with your bees and my books. Doesn't it sound lovely?" he murmured, unable to stop smiling as he felt Sherlock kiss him tenderly.

"I also have another secret" Sherlock whispered  
"I love you, John Watson".

As he heard that last statement, he blinked and stared at the other man, flushing biting at his bottom lip. "I love /you/, Sherlock Holmes. I love you so much."

"Oh John. I'll never forget this. Ever. I will retain it in my mind palace to relive if I'm down." he began to drift into a light rest, feeling sleep tugging at him. "Sussex does sound lovely, I can always help out the police force down there, I'm sure they're just as incompetent as NSY" Sherlock grinned. "We can get a log burner to sit by in the evenings and make a room just for my experiments, and, and you can get a lovely big bookshelf and we can go for picnics in the fields and in the evenings, you can teach me more about the stars and solar system. They aren’t even that boring. Do things I haven’t done before, with you.  
What else would you like?" he yawned loudly and unabashedly shuffled his trousers off awkwardly under the sheets. "Just getting more comfortable" he said, wriggling about so much so that the mattress bounced.  
"I'll tell you every single day, just so that you never forget," John told the other man, feeling a bit sleepy as well. All this dreamy talk of retirement and their life together felt so incredibly nice. "I doubt they're as exciting, though. Not much happens in Sussex, I'm afraid," he hummed, smiling and threading his fingers through Sherlock's curls as he spoke. "That all sounds wonderful, love. I can't imagine anything better. I just want to be with you. I don't care what we do," he said, though he was distracted by Sherlock removing his trousers who was multitasking as he changed. "I'm sure there's the odd murder or burglary there. I'll probably end up helping them out with fraud or capturing insolent youths. I can always do research instead I suppose", pondering to himself and getting immersed in his thoughts.  
"There will always be something happening with you around," John murmured, twirling one of Sherlock's curls between his fingers. He sighed, totally content like this and waited until the man had gotten comfortable again with to kiss his now dry cheek. "Feel better?"

"Mm, although I'd like to divest you of yours and take my shirt off so you and I are more comfortable too but I am too tired" he knew he wasn't being lazy because any opportunity to remove John's clothes would otherwise be terribly exciting. So many things to learn. "Can we sleep now?" he murmured with effort. If kissing John cured his general insomnia, then John really was quite magic.

"Later, love. We'll all that and more, I promise," he said, struggling to keep his eyes open as well. "Of course we can. Sleep, love. It's okay." He didn't want Sherlock to worry about being alone or disappointing him or anything. He just wanted to be close to the man, and honestly, a nap sounded lovely after all that emotional talk.

Snuggling close, Sherlock slowed his breath and held John tight, wrapping his legs over the top of John’s thighs like a vine. John had better not mind a clingy lover, he thought to himself. As they both began to drift off with the quiet sounds of Mrs Hudson pottering around making tea downstairs, Sherlock began tapping in a pattern with his thumb into John's chest slowly, softly. Gently.  
.. / .-.. --- ...- . / -.-- --- ..- --..-- / -- -.-- / -.-. .-.. . ...- . .-. / -... --- -.-- --..-- / .- .-.. .-- .- -.-- ... .-.-.-  
(I love you, my clever boy, always)

He rather hoped John's morse code was still up to scratch but knew he would understand deep down as they drifted off to sleep together for the first time of the rest of their lives.

John didn't mind Sherlock nuzzling and closeness at all. Honestly, he really enjoyed it. He didn't like distant lovers, he loved being close to the people he cared for. This felt like everything he ever wanted. The one man who matters. As he felt Sherlock's fingers tapping against his chest, he realised it was morse, and he pulled his bottom lip into his mouth as his mind did the work for him, translating everything Sherlock was telling him. Oh, trust him, he really was quite the romantic himself.  
Just for John. Only for John.

He tapped sequentially back, letting his fingers find the rhythm against the detective's firm shoulder.

Tap. Tap. Pause. Tap…

.. / .-.. --- ...- . / -.-- --- ..- / - --- --- --..-- / .--. --- ... .... / -... --- -.—

Just before succumbing to sleep himself, so grateful to have been blessed with Sherlock's love and affection, he felt Sherlock's chuckle rumble against his chest.

(I love you too, posh boy)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave kudos below please if you liked this work. Hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
